bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Reptak
'''Reptak' is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan, who combines with Fusion Dragonoid to create Aeroblitz. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Gunz. His Bakugan Battle Suit is Doomtronic. Information Description When combined with Fusion Dragonoid, Reptak forms a frightening and unbeatable warrior. On his own, Reptak is one of the most cunning Baku Sky Raiders, as he attacks with incredible craftiness. With his out stretched body type he is able to strike opponents when they least expect it. The scissor blades on his wings are used to slice through opponents to give little chance of a counter attack. Anime Mechtanium Surge Reptak made his debut in Evil Arrival, where he and Gunz defeated an unknown Battler and Marucho and Radizen. Reptak fought against Drago, but the match was cancelled, when Mandibor, Coredegon, Exostriker, and Slycerak came to Bakugan City and started destroying the battle arena. He was then defeated by Coredegon. He made his second apperance in Wiseman Cometh, where he joined the Battle Brawlers to look for his missing partner, Gunz. He was then launched By Dragonoid Destroyer, fighting with Dragonoid Destroyer, Drago, Jaakor and Radizen against Wiseman and his Nonet Bakugan and was victorius. He appeared in Mysterious Bond, where he used his Battle Suit Doomtronic and fused with Drago to become Aeroblitz, and with their combined power they were able to defeat Wiseman and his Bakugan. ; Ability Cards *'Spark Up' (Spark Hook): *'Grapple Buster': *'Eyes Shield': Game Reptak is a Baku Sky Raider who uses the BakuSnap add-ons. It fuses with Fusion Dragonoid to make Aeroblitz. The Pyrus Booster pack version has 830 Gs plus 90 Gs with BakuSnap. The Subterra version has 850 Gs plus 70 Gs with BakuSnap. It has been seen in Ventus in stores. It may be released in other attributes in the BakuFusion packs. Trivia *Its claws and tail make it look very similar to Sprayzer. *It had a packaging error that had its name on Orbeum. *Its hands are similar to Splight. *It is the second Baku Sky Raider to be shown to use BakuSnap. *It may be a Bakugan from New Vestroia, due to the fact that most of the Bakugan in Bakugan City are from New Vestroia. *He looks similar to Rex Vulcan, Taylean, and Zeon Hylash. Gallery Anime 2715.png|Reptak and Gunz 2711.png|Reptak in ball form (opened Reptakbakuform.png 2712.png Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.26.50 PM.JPG|Reptak in real form Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.33.52 PM.JPG reptakballform.png|Reptak in ball form (closed) Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.48.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.49.16 PM.png|Reptak using Spark Hook Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.29.37 PM.JPG Gunz2.jpg 1008.jpg Wise20.PNG MysteriousBond1.jpg|reptak in a preview 129.jpg 1014.jpg 1013.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.13.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.19.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.17.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.17.13 PM.JPG Prodigal7.PNG PRodigall.PNG 1243.JPG 1252.JPG|Reptak and Dan 1264.JPG 1261.JPG Game Jaakor5.PNG PyrusReptak_SkyRaider.png SkyRaiderReptak Pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Reptak package Bakugan Wiki 2.jpg|Subterra Reptak SkyRaiderReptak Subterra.jpg|Subterra Reptak package Gundalian Sky Raider.jpg|Reptak as a Gundalian Invaders Baku Sky Raider reptak_baku_sky_raider.jpg.scaled500.jpg Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuSnap compatible Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan